


The Bachelorette Party

by Hornedevil



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, ex-fling, player Chaeyoung, player Sana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornedevil/pseuds/Hornedevil
Summary: Sana is invited to an all-paid trip to Okinawa for her friend’s bachelorette party where she meets an ex-fling who ghosted her in the past
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 22





	The Bachelorette Party

Sana loves the ocean, she grew up near the sea, she enjoys the sound of the waves and whenever she’s in the city she always misses the smell of the sea and the feel of the sand against her skin. Therefore when her closest friend-Myoui Mina- asked her to accompany her to a nine days- all paid- trip to Halekulani Okinawa, Sana immediately agreed- no questions asked. 

It’s nine days before Mina’s wedding, and as one of the bridesmaids Sana was invited to a resort where Mina will be holding the reception and the ceremony. Aside from her, the bride-to-be had invited her closest friends and family- Sana knows most of the bridesmaids, Momo is also one of her dearest friends, Dahyun and Chaeyoung are her juniors in college and Sana hung out with them from time to time with Mina and Momo, last but not least Mina had also asked Jeongyeon- who is Mina’s bigger sister- to be the maid of honor. 

The resort is huge, the architecture is both modern and elegant, the lobby itself has almost impressed Sana- emphasized on _almost._ Sana is not a stranger when it comes to 5 stars resorts because she has been in them- mostly for work. Sana is a real-estate photographer and she can’t help to analyze angles when she first arrived at the hotel. 

Swiftly, before proceeding to the receptionist, Sana takes some pictures just because. 

She’s in the middle of checking in when Mina greets her, all elegant and fair, like she always does; her hair’s bright, her skin glows with pretty specks of freckles all over. Witnessing Mina gliding toward her, Sana thinks that her friend has never been prettier.

“How’s the flight?” Mina asks, after they hugged.

“It was nice, thank you, can’t believe that you’re paying for everything!” Sana says excitedly. 

Mina’s cheeks turn a shade of pink, she hides her face with her palm and suppresses a chuckle. “Well, I thought it would be nice to spend some time with my best friends before I tied the knot.”

Sana thinks that Mina is being modest. Out of all her friends Mina happens to be the most fortunate but she never speaks about how much she has. The new money usually boasts about their spendings, Mina on the other hand was born in an affluent family and Sana knows if the woman wants to she can just do so. It was what made Sana feel drawn with Mina in the first place- her humbleness. 

Sana makes excited noises and grabs Mina’s hands, “It’s happening!” she says breathlessly, “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Mina’s eyes light up, she offers Sana a graceful smile, then her eyes land on the camera which hangs around Sana’s neck. 

“I see that you bring a camera with you.”

Sana makes a face, “I can’t help it, it’s a curse really, my hobby is my job now. Who knows, maybe I can take some pictures for the bachelorette party.” 

“Oh, about that, I hired one actually, so you don’t have to. I know the girls are probably just gonna ask you and I don’t want them to bother you every second, it’s your holiday too.” 

Sana knows- it happened before, whenever they get together, the girls ask her to take pictures because they assume that Sana will gladly do it. Mina, being the ever observant, has been kind enough to think of Sana so she can enjoy the resort without having to ‘work’. 

“Who’s the photographer, is it anyone that I know? Or do you hire a photography company?” Sana asks, she happens to know a lot of wedding photographers since it’s pretty much still within her line of work. 

Mina looks around, as if looking for someone, then she smiles when she finds them. Sana turns around, following Mina’s line of sight, and she comes face to face with _her._

Sana knows her, it’s Chou Tzuyu. In fact they went out before- only for a couple of weeks, they weren’t official- but unfortunately Sana had taken a liking to the woman. Sadly, before they could ever make the relationship into something serious, Tzuyu ghosted her. 

Chou Tzuyu _ghosted_ Minatozaki Sana. 

Stunned, Sana’s eyes widen in horror as Tzuyu walks closer to them. The tall woman looks perfect as always, with her long dark hair and slightly tanned skin, Tzuyu doesn’t look like she ages since the last time Sana saw her, in fact she looks younger, or maybe that’s because she’s wearing a pastel tube top and a high waisted culotte which frames her toned body, and the fact that her hair shines and bounces under the sunlight as she walks. It’s ridiculous. 

Sana hates to admit it but Tzuyu looks so good. 

The woman in question seems surprised too, her pretty face pales considerably when she sees Sana. 

Mina is oblivious, she doesn’t seem to realise the tension between the two, instead she smiles wider and brings Sana closer to the woman in front of them. 

“Sana, meet Chou Tzuyu, she’s a friend, she has taken wedding pictures for my extended family and friends before.”

To Sana’s surprise, Tzuyu speaks, “Miss Minatozaki,” she greets, her voice sounds calm, there’s no trace that shows it’s not her first time meeting Sana. 

Sana hates how normal Tzuyu sounds. 

Sana grits her teeth and thinks about lashing out but changes her mind at the last second because she doesn’t want to make a scene, especially when it’s only days away to her friend’s wedding. 

Tzuyu doesn’t say anything else- not a simple _how are you,_ or _nice to meet you_ like how a normal person would. Her face remains stoic, just like how Sana remembers Tzuyu to be- awkward. 

“Tzuyu, this is Minatozaki Sana, she’s a photographer too, she works for a real-estate photography company, maybe you two will have something to talk about since you guys are working in the same line of work,” Mina introduces.

With a grace that she doesn’t know she possesses, Sana nods back, “Miss Chou, how are you?” she greets, hoping that she can _teach_ Tzuyu a thing or two about basic manners _._

Tzuyu is unfazed, “I’m alright,” the woman simply says. It sickens Sana. 

“I’m tired,” she announces a little too suddenly, “I think I’ll rest in my room.”

“Oh, sure,” Mina touches Sana’s back, looking slightly concerned. “How rude of me, you probably want to freshen up first. They gave you the room key, right?”

“We have Miss Minatozaki’s room ready, it’s in the sunset wing,” a woman jumps in. Sana notices that she’s wearing the resort’s uniform. “My name is Im Nayeon, I’m the General Manager of Halekulani,” she explains with a bow.

Mina smiles, “I’ll trust that Miss Im will show my friend to her room then?”

Nayeon nods, “Certainly,” she smiles back at Mina, “Have a good day Miss Myoui.”

“I’ll see you at dinner?” Mina waves at Sana. 

“Yeah, see you,” she waves back. 

When Mina moves away, Sana expects Tzuyu to scamper somewhere else, but she doesn’t, instead she stares at Sana. It’s a little bit unnerving, really.

_So weird_ , Sana thinks as she turns away, following the manager and the bellboy. 

As she walks, she thinks about Tzuyu and how she hates her. Seeing her looking well and happy doesn’t sit well with Sana. She wants Tzuyu to suffer, just a little, so she could feel what Sana felt when Tzuyu ghosted her. It’s been almost a year since it happened, but the wound still feels fresh on Sana. Her pride- in particular- had been hurt! 

Sana knows that she’s good looking, she works hard and spends _a lot_ to look like what she is now. Sana goes to the beauty clinic twice a month, either for vitamin shots or skin restoration, she gets the treatments to maintain the glow and texture of her skin; for her hair, Sana goes to her Keratin treatment appointment every few months because she doesn’t want her hair to look frizzy- she likes her hair long and shiny, she also stops using any counter products for her hair and opts to get organic and non sulfate ones which cost her a ton; to maintain a healthy looking body shape, Sana routinely goes to the gym and if need be she’ll pay a visit to the nutritionist to help her sheds all those extra weight. 

Therefore, after having to work hard for her appearance, Sana thinks that it’s okay to spoil herself once in a while by entertaining the people who happen to be attracted to her because of her looks, and that includes all gender. 

Sana lives for it. 

Sana enjoyed her single life, she loved the attention that she received, and all her early twenties were dedicated to it- and that was the only commitment that she knew- _on how not to commit to a relationship_ , and that was until she met _her._

_The first time they met was in autumn. Sana was picking up a new lens from her regular store when she- ever the clumsy one- almost dropped her newly purchased item. Luckily for her, Tzuyu stepped in and caught it mid air- just centimeters away from the floor._

_And when Tzuyu turned to Sana- to give the lens back to her- Sana was speechless for a good three seconds, and Sana rarely paused for just anyone. Chou Tzuyu’s face alone managed to stop Sana from thinking, and that was because Chou Tzuyu is gorgeous._

_To put it simply, Tzuyu is beautiful, as in celebrity-level-beautiful, Sana never met a non celebrity who looks as good as the woman. Tzuyu is tall, not overwhelmingly so, she’s taller than Sana but she’s not towering over her; her skin was a shade darker than Sana’s was at the time, Sana remembers that she had admired the tone of Tzuyu’s skin during the short span of time they were together; her eyes were big and dark, and the shape of them compliments her other features exceptionally well; Tzuyu’s waist is so tiny, Sana enjoyed holding it when they were in one of their dates; her hair- black and flowing straight- fell above her breasts, and that’s the only thing that changed about her, her hair is now longer, it weaves down- almost touching the dip of her waist, and instead of jet black, Tzuyu’s hair is a shade lighter than what Sana remembered it to be._

_“Please be careful,” that was the first thing that Tzuyu ever said to Sana._

_Being a flirt, Sana wouldn’t let a chance to be close to someone as attractive as Tzuyu to go to waste. She didn’t know what Tzuyu’s sexual orientation was, but she thought she could just give it a try, and if the woman wasn’t interested they could be just friends._

_“I’m sorry,” Sana said with a smile and mustered up an expression- sending a puppy eyed look at Tzuyu, “I’ll try to be careful next time.”_

_Tzuyu nodded unceremoniously and made her way to the cashier to pay for her stuff, but Sana stopped her before she could go too far._

_“Can I buy you a coffee, or maybe tea? It’s a thank you for saving me from buying a new lens.”_

_Usually, when Sana invites her target to coffee or tea, they will smile and take her offer, granted there are some cases where they only want to get things on the go, and Sana doesn’t mind them, people can be busy. Tzuyu on the other hand- was simply different._

_“Thank you, but no,” Tzuyu had said and Sana wouldn’t have minded if Tzuyu delivered her words kindly, but it was the opposite, the way Tzuyu said it was so rude, it made Sana flushed red from embarrassment._

_She remembers biting her lip as she watched Tzuyu left to pay her purchase without sparing another glance, as if Sana was just someone unimportant or an uninteresting flyer flapping at the side of the road._

_She also remembers being surprised when Tzuyu turned back to her after paying. She remembers Tzuyu’s eyes then- they were dark brown- looking almost bored and lazy- Tzuyu stared down at Sana as she said- “Can we have breakfast together tomorrow instead? I’m new around here,” then the woman bowed curtly at Sana with a faint smile etched on her lips, “My name is Chou Tzuyu,” she introduced herself._

_Sana realised then- albeit a little belatedly- that Tzuyu was not rude, Tzuyu was simply awkward._

_As promised, they had breakfast the day after, it was at a posh restaurant that Sana picked. Tzuyu arrived in a white long dress and a vicuna cardigan that accentuated her body shape, on top of that- Tzuyu wore her hair up in a ponytail with a scrunchie that matched her outerwear. Despite the simplicity, Sana was rather starstrucked- even though Tzuyu was not someone famous she thought that Tzuyu might as well be and she knew many people were thinking the same thing considering that they stared at the woman as Tzuyu entered the restaurant._

_Though it was proven to be a bit difficult to read Tzuyu- since the woman was barely making any notable expression- Sana found that she enjoyed their conversation just fine despite wishing that they’d flirt more. So she reached Tzuyu’s hand on the table and touched her fingers gently, “I like your nails,” Sana remarked indifferently, “they’re cute,” she added with a little lift in her voice, and finally she flitted her eyes ever so slowly to meet Tzuyu’s big deery eyes, “and I like how they’re short.”_

_Sana suppressed a smirk, letting her words settle._

_She could recognize the flicker in Tzuyu’s eyes but it was only there for a second. Tzuyu looked away and touched her own face, and Sana- judging by how quick the beat of Tzuyu’s pulse in her wrist- knew that Tzuyu was anything but calm._

_“Thank you,” Tzuyu had said then, and kept her fingers wrapped around Sana’s for the whole time they were together in the restaurant._

_Foolishly, Sana thought that the night would end with her and Tzuyu in a hotel somewhere, because that was how it usually ended. Turned out, when they were done with breakfast, Tzuyu left with a stiff bow and made no mention of wanting to ever meet Sana again._

_It baffled Sana. When it came to attraction, no one had ever refused to be with her, at the very least they would want to be friends, but not Tzuyu, the woman was something else, and that was how it began- curiosity, a curiosity that turned into a full on chase._

_After one week of waiting, Sana eventually texted Tzuyu first, and it hurt her pride- because she was the one who asked Tzuyu for breakfast the first time, and honestly she didn’t want to ask Tzuyu out for the second time. It was only customary for Tzuyu to contact her, that was how the game should be played, right? Sana knew she wasn’t imagining things, she read the situation correctly, Tzuyu was interested in Sana too. So why didn’t she ever reach out to Sana?_

_Sana’s text was returned, Tzuyu agreed to meet Sana for dinner._

_So Sana set the time and date for their next meeting, and she made sure that it was a place where it would be appropriate for her to wear something a little revealing- something that might invoke a reaction, and if she was lucky- which she thought was high in probability- she might be able to kiss Chou Tzuyu!_

_The place that they went to for their second date was cozy but fancy, the food in particular was delicious- at least for Sana it was, so she was a little offended when Tzuyu ate so unappetizingly slow- almost like she didn't want to eat the food at all, and the worst part of the date was when Tzuyu had managed to spill sauce all over Sana's new burgundy dress._

_If there was any good thing that happened on the date it was that they were about to leave when Tzuyu knocked the sauce bowl on Sana, so fortunately Sana didn't have to bear the humiliation for long._

_Tzuyu offered to drive Sana back to the apartment and Sana- despite being mad- didn't reject it. She thought that it would save her the cab cost and that was the least Tzuyu could provide- knowing that she screwed the date big time._

_When they got in Tzuyu's car, the woman apologized, she said, "I feel like I owe you an apology, this evening might have been unpleasant for you."_

_Sana didn't say anything, she only nodded and turned her attention outside the window. Tzuyu was not done however- she put her hand on Sana's thigh and continued- "I think you must know that I enjoyed the food and the drink, and I also like talking to you."_

_At that, Sana faced Tzuyu and shot her a remark, "I’m going to sound a little bit rude here, but I was certain that you didn't enjoy the food."_

_Tzuyu smirked and it made her eyes crinkled, Sana hated how she thought Tzuyu still looked attractive despite what happened earlier. Tzuyu said, "I was eating slowly so I could spend more time with you” she chuckled, clearly embarrassed._

_“Oh,” Sana didn’t know what to say. She clearly misunderstood the severity of Tzuyu’s social skill. Still, Sana found it kind of adorable that Tzuyu stalled eating just to spend some more time with her. Whatever ill thoughts that she had toward the tall woman was replaced with fondness._

_Some people that Sana met usually rushed the date and were more focused into getting inside her pants. Sana was also guilty for the same reason._

_However the sincerity of Tzuyu’s words was like a breath of fresh air. Somehow, despite the ridiculousness of it, Sana found herself smiling._

_“Yeah I’m sorry if you thought I was bored at you or something, my friends say I have a resting bitch face.”_

_“And the dress,” Sana reminded, gesturing to the huge stain plastered on her chest, “Don’t forget to apologize for the dress,” she said with a hint of a smile in her voice._

_Tzuyu hit the brake smoothly as the traffic light turned red, she tilted her head and faced Sana, “I’m sorry for ruining such a pretty dress, I’ll pay for the dry cleaning.”_

_“Or you can buy me a new one,” Sana suggested cheekily._

_“Or I can buy you a new one,” Tzuyu repeated seriously, seemingly unaffected with the idea even though she knew that Sana’s dress was branded._

_Then- with a gentle squeeze on Sana’s thigh, Tzuyu said, “The sauce, it was on purpose.”_

_If Tzuyu didn’t cut in with an innocent smile as Sana made a loud-surprised-noise, Sana might have slapped the other woman already._

_With her hand still resting on Sana’s thigh, Tzuyu continued calmly, “I have to find a reason to meet you again.”_

_When the light turned green and the car accelerated forward, Sana felt her brain was left behind somewhere on the street because she couldn’t keep up with Tzuyu’s shenanigans. She should’ve been screaming at the strange woman then, especially because Tzuyu just cost her thousands of dollars worth of dress, but she just couldn’t._

_It was simple really- Tzuyu could have just asked to meet Sana, Sana knew she would never say no to it, and the weirdest thing was, Sana should’ve been mad, but she wasn’t, she was fascinated instead._

_Either Tzuyu was a genius when it came to flirting or Tzuyu was just winging it as she went, but whatever it was that Tzuyu was playing, Sana had to admit that it was effective, because she was never more interested to another person than she did with Chou Tzuyu._

_“Then we’re probably gonna have to meet again, so you can buy me one that looks exactly like what I’m wearing right now.”_

_“Sure,” Tzuyu said indifferently._

_As they finally arrived at Sana's apartment, Sana considered inviting Tzuyu in, but the woman didn’t turn off the car as Sana unbuckled the belt and she knew then that Tzuyu was not interested. So imagine her surprise when Tzuyu suddenly stopped her from exiting the car only to kiss Sana’s cheek._

_“Well, I didn’t expect that,” Sana said, holding the cheek that Tzuyu just pecked._

_“I didn’t either, I just wanted to do it,” Tzuyu said matter-of-factly, her face only an inch away from the other woman._

_Sana grinned as a response. She bit her lower lip and thought about kissing Tzuyu, her eyes trailed down to Tzuyu’s parted mouth, but before she could do anything the tall woman suddenly leaned away and said-_

_“Good night, Miss Sana.”_

_It was hopeless, Sana could never figure out what Tzuyu was thinking in that pretty head of hers. Tzuyu didn’t play by the rules, so Sana decided to just go with the flow and see where she’d end up at._

_“Just Sana is fine,” she said- still grinning._

_“Okay Sana,” Tzuyu smiled back, “See you soon?”_

\- -

There’s a loud knock at the door, and Sana jumps from the bed. She didn’t realise that she was daydreaming. It’s almost time for the sunset to settle and she’s in the middle of admiring the view and reminiscing old memories when someone had knocked on the door. 

“Coming!” she calls out and when she opens the door Dahyun and Chaeyoung rush at her. She yells out excitedly as the two girls hug her on each side. 

“Omg Sana unnie!” Dahyun exclaims, “Aren’t you excited!?”

“Can’t you see that I am?!” she says and opens her door wider for the two girls so they can get in. 

“Your room is bigger than mine!” Chaeyoung notes as she enters, inspecting the room. 

Dahyun lingers by the door still holding Sana, the shorter woman is on her toes, her arms around Sana’s neck and that’s when Tzuyu emerges from the room across Sana’s. 

Their eyes meet, and for a second they freeze on the spot just staring at each other and that is until Tzuyu _rolls_ her eyes and struts outside, wearing only a small bikini and an outer that doesn’t do much to cover all the glory that is Chou Tzuyu. 

Sana loosens her hold on Dahyun and stares at the retreating figure. 

_The fuck is her problem._

  
  



End file.
